


Dark Humor

by kushamisaru



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: M/M, Ridley makes a brief appearance, Very vague Kid Icarus Uprising spoilers, others are mentioned but not really important - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 18:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kushamisaru/pseuds/kushamisaru
Summary: Dark Pit is having trouble with feelings. He gets help from an unexpected source.





	Dark Humor

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One Big Smash-y Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470526) by [Audiomedic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audiomedic/pseuds/Audiomedic). 

> This work was inspired and takes place in the universe of Audiomedic's wonderful fanfic  
One Big Smash-y family, linked here. I know there's hella lot of chapters but please give it a read it's so much better than this I promise it's worth it. 
> 
> That's also where the title comes from since that's the name the discord group for this fic came up with for this pairing. That is up to change if any of y'all have better title ideas.

Dark Pit felt like a fool.

As of late, he was… annoyingly aware of when Joker had matches. A jolt ran through him whenever he heard his name booming from the announcer's voice. It had only gotten worse while his stupid arm kept him out of commission and unable to fight his own matches to keep himself busy. Without that distraction, he found himself breaking his unofficial social isolation today and watching the current match in a spectator room.

Stock battle. Joker, Pikachu, Zelda, and Mega Man.

The others might as well have been faceless blobs for all they mattered compared to the masked teen he had trouble tearing his eyes from. Every move he made seemed effortless and calculated, planned miles ahead of his opponents. 

Before he knew it, the characters on the field had been halved. It was down to Pikachu and Joker, both on their last stocks. A smash ball appeared and Dark Pit swore he could feel the fighters adrenaline, trying to count down each quick smack to the smash ball to try and figure out who it would go to. His excitement grew when it went to Joker.

He didn’t use it right away, though. He spent time racking up even more damage to the poor Pikachu, who despite its best efforts couldn’t seem to get enough hits in to knock the final smash out of him in the meantime.

Pikachu got to 64% damage, and Joker decided that was enough.

_“Ravage them!”_ his voice echoed, and a shiver went down Dark Pit’s spine. A floaty, nervous, bubbly feeling formed somewhere between his chest in and stomach. That feeling got worse as he stared at the lingering victory screen, an image of the smug smile of the boy who was responsible for the mess he was dealing with right now fluttering as if it were a flag in the wind. 

"You enjoy the show?" A familiar voice asked, pulling him out of his thoughts. Joker.

"...It was a decent fight, I guess."

"That's a relief. For a second I thought you were so bored you zoned out and forgot to switch to the next fight." 

Dark Pit felt himself shrink under the same smile on the screen in person. "Whatever. The next fight was probably dumb anyway."

"Probably," the older boy agreed, taking a seat next to the angel. "I was hoping to catch up during that dinner, but obviously, that didn't work out."

That last interaction ran through his mind again the way it had dozens of times before.

_“You may **want** to be alone, but I know what you **need**,” Joker had told him, cooly, confidently, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, “What you need is a friend.”_

It should have pissed him off. In fact, if anyone else had said something like that to him, it probably _would_ have pissed him off. But because it was Joker, he found himself… welcoming the intrusion. Something about how he wasn't put off by the angel's attitude and persisted not in spite of but _because_ of it made him feel comfortable in a way he didn't really with anyone else. Like he could be himself and that was okay.

Dark Pit realized Joker was waiting for some kind of response.

"Yeah, obviously." His words were rough, but it was clear he wasn't mad at the other boy. It was also clear that short curt sentences weren’t going to detract that other boy or keep him from trying to conversate.

“Well, we’re both here now, so we could try again.”

Pitoo liked that idea. He wasn’t going to let him know how much. “Might as well. There’s nothing else interesting going on here.”

"How’s the arm?"

Whatever pleasant feelings Dark Pit had evaporated a bit. "It’s fine."

Joker turned his head a bit, seemingly searching for something on the cast within the sling. “Can I get a closer look?”

Dark Pit’s eyes narrowed. “...Why?”

"Humor me."

The angel eyed the phantom thief for a few more seconds. “Fine,” he relented, moving his cradled arm closer to him.

With one hand the latter took hold of the part of the cast out of the sling. And while the former’s brain suffered a minor short circuit from the contact, the latter’s other hand reached into his pocket and got a marker, which he then used to sign the cast.

“There you go. Now it’s not _completely_ plain.” 

Dark Pit felt some heat rush to cheeks (mercifully not enough to be visible) as he looked down where he signed. 

Ren. Pitto was pretty sure he knew that was his real name (had he heard it? Looked it up? That was less certain), but within the hotel, no one really used that name. To them, he was Joker, and that was what he had expected him to write. Something about his actual named seemed too personal and intimate for just any old smasher to use. And now here it was on his arm.

He was hit with a wave of nausea.

"I gotta go." The dark angel stood abruptly, briskly walking out the room. 

Little did he know he hadn't been as alone in that room as he thought, even before they showed up. Caught up in his own issues, he failed to notice three other presences in the room.

~  
"That was… weird." Female Corrin mused to her male counterpart.

"What part, exactly, was weird?"

"Just, the way the dark angel was acting. The way he interacted with Joker was off for him, don't you think?"

"He seemed as grumpy as usual to me."

"I don’t mean that part! I mean the way he was staring at the screen, and how he seemed to get flustered around him, especially when he was signing his cast… it almost seemed like..."

"He has feelings for him?" Male Corrin finished, doubt in his voice.

She shrugged. "Kind of, yeah."

"I think you're jumping the gun a bit. One short interaction isn't enough to make a call like that, especially with someone as, er. Emotionally stunted as he is."

"Yeah, you're probably right. I just can't shake the feeling."

"The girl is correct."

The third presence made himself known in an exasperated tone, the kind one uses when someone asks a particularly stupid question. Ridley, who had been sitting in his own corner "minding his business", had made his way to where the Corrins sat.

"Look," he continued when he realized that they were waiting for him to follow that up, "I dealt with this kind of shit for 158 chapters, and I really don't care enough about that winged brat to go   
through it again. But that's the truth. Do what you will with that information."  
Female Corrin gave her counterpart a look.

"Alright," he sighed, "Even if that came from an _actual trustworthy_ source, what does it matter?"

"It matters because that means he's like us. Well, kind of. We should try to be there for him, make sure he's okay."

"I would hate for him to have to deal with this alone… but what if he doesn't want our help? Or you are wrong, because that's still possible."

"Then he'll be miffed for a while and get over it. I think that's a pretty low risk to take if we can help, don't you?"

Male Corrin let out another, defeated sigh. "Yes, I suppose it is."

-  
The fresh air helped Pitoo’s stomach, but not much else. Getting over nausea meant having to deal with the rest of the things he had been feeling. Nervousness. Excitement. Embarrassment. Especially embarrassment. 

“Who just carries a marker around in case they wanna sign a cast?! Weirdo…”

He trailed off as he looked at the signature again.

Although mentally he was around the same age he looked, Dark Pit was still fairly new to… existing. He was "born" pissed and that tended to be the default. Throughout his journey in his home franchise, he had softened a bit, particularly when Pit nearly got his dumb ass killed trying to save him. But these "nicer" feelings were still something he was adjusting to.

Then Tiki happened. A whole different kind of "nicer" feeling that he hadn't experienced before occurred. When it became clear that she had feelings for Pit, the feeling became tainted, and long story short, he got himself and Pit both temporarily banned from participating in the tournament.

So it wasn't unreasonable that when a similar feeling started forming again that he was less than thrilled about it. Or that he wasn't the best at dealing with it.

Pitoo tore his gaze from the cast and looked and took in the scenery around him. He hadn’t gone too far from the hotel, just a little way into a clearing in the trees that he had found. When sulking alone in his room wasn’t helping he’d come here. Alone with nothing but the soft sounds of fauna and a gently flowing stream.

Too bad this was the last time this would be his place alone.

“Hey there.”

Pitoo jumped at the voice, turning to see none other than the Corrins.

“What the hell do you want?”

“Well, we wanted to talk with you. If you don’t mind.” 

What was with people wanting to talk to him today?! Obviously he minded less when it was Joker, but…

“I do mind, actually. Go away.”

Female Corrin looked to her to the other her, giving him a nudge. “Say something!” she whispered to him.

Male Corrin nudged her back, “This was _your_ idea, _you_ make it work!” he hissed at her.

“Well, then, if you want to talk, maybe you could listen? We think it could be helpful-” 

“No. Beat it.”

The normally patient princess caught his bad attitude. “Alright, to the point then. We know you have a crush on Joker and since we’re into the same gender too, we know that can be rough and we wanted to see if you’re handling it okay.”

While Male Corrin reminded Female Corrin that no, they didn’t know that, and they were supposed to be asking to find out, Pitoo’s face felt like it was on fire for the second time today and this time it was visible. “What?! What are you talking about?”

“We saw you, earlier today.” Female Corrin continued, “And yes, I guess we don’t know for sure like Corrin said, but... it sure seemed like it. I know being gay and being bi aren’t exactly the same thing, but… we had to deal with this pretty much on our own back home. So it seemed like that’d be better than nothing.”

Dark Pit stared at them for a second, trying to take this in. Joker… Ren’s words ran through his mind again.

_What you need is a friend._

He wasn’t ready to face the Kid Icarus gang again, not yet. He wasn’t sure he’d want to see Ren for a bit either, and even if he did, friendship wasn’t exactly what he wanted from him anyway.

Friends would be nice.

“I… think I’m actually the same way,” he admitted hesitantly. “There was a girl before… yeah.”

Both Corrin’s eyes widened in surprise. “Oh! That’s even better then!” female Corrin said, perking up. “I mean, in the sense that we can relate better to each other.”

“Yeah, I got it.” Dark Pit tried really really hard not to be rude. “So, how does this work? Am I supposed to ask questions or something?”

Now that he seemed willing, Male Corrin felt better about trying to help. “You can, if you want. Or we can talk. Or you can just vent. Whatever you want.”

Female Corrin beamed at her other self

“You can go first.” Pitoo decided.

And so they did. The three went back and forth, sharing experiences, the older two giving advice, and occasionally trying to get info on the girl the younger mentioned (he refused, they weren’t on that level of friendship), there were even points where they just talked. Pitoo had to admit it was nice getting some of the things bothering him off his chest. When they parted ways, he felt like he _could_ face Joker again. Maybe he’d tell him that he inadvertently helped him make friends.

Probably not though.

**Author's Note:**

> This has kept me up at night so I hope the end result was worth it.


End file.
